Sugar and Spice
by ChernobylGhost
Summary: PostHBP, not slash. Severus Snape and Mad Eye Moody meet unexpectedly. Will a murdering spy and a paranoid Auror unite to get a job done to save the war? ch.3: Is Moody losing his mind? What really happened to Mr. Ollivander?
1. 1: The Snake in the Grass

Summary: PostHBP, not slash. Sugar and spice and everything nice... Severus Snape and Mad Eye Moody meet unexpectedly. Will the murdering spy and the paranoid auror unite to get a job done to save the war?

Rating: PG-13 ( T )  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are owned by you-know-who. No, not Voldemort, JK Rowling.

"_In life, we shall find many men who are great,  
and some men that are good,  
but very few that are both great and good_." -Colton.

* * *

**"Sugar and Spice"  
_By: Chernobyl Ghost_  
. . . .

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Snake in the Grass

"Ah, Severus."

The ex-professor stepped closer and bowed low before his master. His greasy black hair fell forward and hid the man's face from view. "My Lord."

Voldemort waved his hand at the man to let him know he could rise. Red eyes shone brightly from inside the skull of the darkest wizard ever known. It was nearly impossible to tell from watching if the monster, as some would call him, was angry or contented. The twisted face of the Dark Lord would always reflect hatred, no matter what mood he happened to be in. Severus rose slowly and practically glided over to Voldemort's right side. Never once did he raise his head to the monster.

The Dark Lord spoke in a low tone to Severus as they waited for the other Death Eaters to arrive. "I find myself expecting Lucious to be the first to arrive as he did before his days in Azkaban. He was the one I could depend on to get things done no matter what obstacles stood in his way. Nevertheless, it is better to be rid of his attitude for a while. You know how to stay quiet. That is what I like most about you, Severus. You can follow directions and keep your mouth shut."

"Thank you, my Lord." _You evil, life-taking, manipulating piece of... _

"And, of course, you've proven yourself loyal to me with the destruction of Dumbledore. I now have only the Potter boy to take care of, and it's all thanks to you, Severus. I am most pleased." The Dark Lord glanced down at the figure to his right with narrowed eyes. Now it was time to add the kicker. "I have no doubt you will remain with me until the end as my highest ranking follower, under Wormtail, of course."

There was not a flinch or squeak at all from the figure. There was not a movement in the slightest to indicate eagerness or shame. There wasn't a way of knowing whether or not the ex-professor was truly with him. Certainly, the man had murdered the old fool, but that was after spending sixteen years in the same castle with him. One can never be too careful.

"Yes, my Lord. I am as loyal as they come." _Loyal, yes... to you, never again._ "I shall stay until the end." _Until the end of my life or yours... whichever comes first_.

"I'm glad to hear that, Severus. Now, we have other things to discuss." More Death Eaters had apparated by this time, and they were filling the room quickly. There were low murmurs of conversation among the groups of dark wizards. Voldemort watched them from atop his throne with a grim smile.

"My loyal followers..." The murmurs died instantly. "It has come to my attention that the precious savior of the Wizarding world has misplaced one of his little friends-"

"-Not surprising without that old bat gone," came a reply from someone in the gathering, and several others voiced similar things from around the room.

"And," Voldemort continued, "as always, his loss is our gain. There's no doubt that the little brat is out looking at this very moment-"

"-Do you want us to find Potter, my Lord? It would be my pleas-"

"**_Crucio!_**" Voldemort sent the curse at a small fellow named Travers in the back. By this time, the Dark Lord's "smile" had turned down, and his eyes were once again narrowed at the crowd. "The next of you to interrupt me will find themselves a seat next to Lucius in Azkaban! Is that _clear?_"

After frightful replies of "Yes, my Lord." and "Yes, master." and one "Do we get food at these things?", they were silent once more.

"As I was saying," Voldemort began again, "Potter will be out looking as we speak. Therefore, you must find his little friend before he does." The Dark Lord gave another glance to his right at the figure who still had his head bowed to the ground. "Do I have any volunteers?"

This time, the figure did move. There was the slightest twitch of the figure's index finger on the left hand. That had been exactly what the Dark Lord was waiting for.

Severus raised his head at last as a few of the other Death Eaters yelled out pleas to do Voldemort's bidding. He could just barely hear someone ask, "Why do we want to get Potter's groupies? What good would that do?" _Because_, Severus replied silently in his head,_ he'll go right for it. Nothing will stop that idiotic Gryffindor from trying to save one of the members of his fan club. It's the perfect trap, and he will fall for it all over again. _

"Which one is it, Master?" Bellatrix shrieked happily from somewhere in the group. "Is it the mudblood girl? Oh, I want her! Please, Master, let me go after her!"

"It is not the mudblood. It's the other one. It is the Weasley boy," Voldemort spoke loudly over Bella's high squeals. That voice could give anyone a headache.

Turning to the Dark Lord, Severus spoke in a dark tone, "My Lord, let me find the dim-witted Weasley. After six years of wanting to strangle the boy in my class, I can barely take it a second longer."

"Which one?" Bella piped up again in a less gleeful shriek. "I thought they all were dim-witted!" That got a few laughs from the other Death Eaters, and also a, "What does 'dim-witted' mean?" from the small man in the back who was trying his best to cese the twitching caused by the Cruciatus Cruse.

"Severus," Voldemort turned his head slightly to the figure beside him, "you will go. You've earned it after all." There were some who agreed, and there were others who showed their disappointment at not being chosen.

The short male Death Eater in the back, Dumpling Travers, whispered to the person in front of him, "What did he do?" Thankfully, someone knocked him on the side of the head to shut him up. There wasn't another pointless question out of the man for the rest of the night.

Why does he even keep that imbecile around? Severus thought, but said aloud instead, "Thank you, my Lord. I will not fail." He bowed low again in front of Voldemort.

"You had better not," his master warned.

Severus felt a slight shiver run down his spine, but made no moves that even suggested it. It would not do to break his cover after just regaining it. Well, after regaining some of it. The Dark Lord had given him several indications that told him he was still under suspicion. It didn't even matter that he'd killed the Albus Dumbledore! There was not much trust to go around for Snape, the one who had constantly failed to dispose of the brat Potter. _There's no time to think of this now! _Severus berated himself as he rose from his bow.

For a brief moment, the Dark Lord's red eyes locked with Severus' black ones. This time, Severus could not help the tiny squirm he made as the shivers came. The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the gathered Death Eaters, feeling satisfied that he could still get a scare out of the Potions master, and announced, "This meeting is over. Amycus, Alecto, you two shall stay behind."

Aside from the two called, and Severus, the Death Eaters left for the exits to apparate away. "Severus," Voldemort addressed the figure to his right. "You will travel to Goul Lane behind the Skull and Dagger, where Weasley was seen with the brat before he vanished. Search for any trace of who or what took him. My informative seems to believe that this kidnapping was staged by the Ministry fools because of a refusal to cooperate from our wonder boy Potter. Do not return until you have Weasley with you, am I clear?"

_Informant? Minerva, who have you been letting in... _"Yes, my Lord," Snape replied.

"You may go."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Without another word, Severus Snape left their presence. The two others knelt, shaking under the gaze of the Dark Lord. "You two," Voldemort began, "will follow him. As soon as the Weasley is found, one of you bring him here, and the other will keep watch on our _ever-so-loyal _snake in the grass. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, m-m-my Lord."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" With terrified squeaks, they rose and were out of the door in less than five seconds' time.

* * *

**_---_**

"Alastor! Alastor, get up! ALASTOR MOODY!"

"Wha'! _Lumos!_ I'm up, what's wrong?_ Relashio!_" Mad Eye growled as he hastily removed the coverings of his warm bed, his wand raised in one hand. He scrambled over to the small table next to him and removed his magical eye from a small fish tank full of sparkling water. With a grunt, he popped it back into place and stood shakily.

After putting out the flames he'd unnessisarily set on his bedroom door, he glanced around his bedroom for the source of the yelling. Both eyes stopped and he lowered his wand as he saw the head of Minerva McGonagall floating in green flames. "What is it, Minerva? And please, you don't have to scream, my ears still work properly."

"Alastor!" McGonagall cried. "Alastor, we need you over here now!"

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied. After grabbing his cane, he Flooed directly to Headquarters.

He was just barely half a step into Grimmauld Place when he was pounced on by Minerva. He staggered as more shouting came at him. "Alastor, there's been a kidnapping! The Weasley's youngest son was taken!"

Alastor gave a frustrated sigh and held up a hand to try calming Minerva's yells. It had no effect whatsoever. "Taken? When? Where? Minerva, calm down and tell me what's going on!" McGonagall huffed and strode off toward the kitchen, indicating he should follow. That was when he noticed.

HQ was total chaos.

People were running about everywhere - upstairs, downstairs, outside, inside. The noise of all the arguments going on hit Alastor like a frying pan in the back of the head, and he nearly had to cover his ears to hear himself think. Somewhere on an upper level of the house, there was an explosion and the sound of glass shattering. A redhead, whichever Weasley it was, sprinted up the stairs before Alastor could even blink.

"Merlin's beard," he growled to himself as he clunked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Alastor, you're finally here!" He heard Molly Weasley say, and then she continued the sobbing that could always get to the core of old Mad Eye. McGonagall was sitting next to her, rubbing her back with one hand and her own temple with the other. Now he understood why he'd been nothing but screamed at all morning so far. Minerva most likely had gotten tears three times as worse from Molly alone.

Alastor gazed at the Weasley mother for a moment before clunking to her other side and taking a seat. "Molly," he said in his gravely voice. "It will be all right. We'll find him, don't you worry." Which, he knew, was a completely useless thing to say to her. Alastor was sure that she'd worry even after her son was returned to her.

"Moody." He looked up at Minerva as he was addressed. "Mr. Weasley was last seen-" Here Molly gave a particularly loud sob. "-outside the Skull and Dagger. Look for signs of where he could have been taken, and by whom."

Mad Eye nodded and stood to leave. Harry Potter stepped in at that exact moment; no doubt he had been listening at the door. "I'm coming," he stated firmly, his chin held up a little more than normal.

"No," Alastor returned in just as bold a tone. "You are not." Moody tried to get past him, but Potter just stood in his way again. With a deep growl, Mad Eye rested both eyes on the teen. "I'd move if I were you, Potter."

"I was there when it happened. I can tell you where to look," Potter offered, staying in place.

"If you were there, why was your best friend taken?" Mad Eye shot at him. He saw a gleam of hurt flash in those green eyes, but it did not last long.

"We'll split up to-" Potter began, but Alastor cut him off.

"And that," he snarled, "is why you are not coming. _Constant vigilance_, Potter!" With that, he shoved the Gryffindor to the side and passed through the doorway. As he thunked away to the Floo, Mad Eye was taking a guess at how long it would be before he was followed. He wasn't going to fool himself. Potter would always be Potter, and when it came to that kid, there was just no telling him "no". That fact was even truer when it came to his closest friends.

As he twirled away in the green, Alastor Moody wondered what else could possibly go wrong for the Light side. So many things had happened already: murdering spies, feuding families, rebelling ghosts! What was going to be thrown at them next?

In the days to come, he would regret ever wondering what the future had in store for him.

* * *

Author note: Tell me your thoughts, if you would.


	2. 2: The House of Mirrors

Summary: PostHBP, not slash. Sugar and spice and everything nice... Severus Snape and Mad Eye Moody meet unexpectedly. Will the murdering spy and the paranoid auror unite to get a job done to save the war? Harry tags along for the ride.  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are owned by J.K.Rowling.  
**_Beta'ed by: Aithril (Thank you!)  
_**Why, oh why, can't Severus and Harry realize how alike they are? It's just so frustrating...

----

Sugar and Spice  
Chapter Two: The House of Mirrors

"_Novo crudus_."

Greasy black hair melted into shimmering green locks.

"_Minor sublimitas_."

Bones crunched together to reduce the size of the towering figure.

"_Renovo tergum_."

Warmth and color spread over the man's skin in waves.

"_Priscus forma_."

The hooked nose reshaped to that of a small, straight, baby-like feature.

With a final wave of his wand, black robes were now dark green, and the professor-turned-outcast was stalking out of the back alley and toward the entrance to Ghoul Lane.

He reached the part of town with broken down, significantly aged houses and quickly found the building he was looking for. Instead of going inside, he headed for the backyard. He stopped to face the back wall. With a glance around to make sure no one was watching, Snape slipped his ebony wand from the pocket of his robes.

Pointing his wand at the wall, he murmured, "_Ostendo incognitus_."

Before him appeared a giant mural of a scene one might find in a pub. People were laughing and spewing drinks out of their mouths while the bartender cleaned the counters. Snape sneered at the image and walked forward, straight through the picture, and appeared in the real-life pub. This time, however, there was no one there but a young witch curled up in a corner snoozing and a stray cat that let out a pitiful meow as he walked by.

At one point, this place had been the busiest spot in all of Ghoul Lane. Everyone had stopped by to either say hello or drown their sorrows in a few drinks. The bartender would take anyone in off the streets who needed a place to sleep, even if they couldn't pay right away.

In the summer after his fourth year, Serverus had come bursting into the pub, nearly ready to collapse. He and his uncle had argued, yelling back and forth about purebloods and muggles and what a traitor his mother was to the family. The screaming escalated to hexes and afterwards, he'd had only enough strength to Floo to the pub.

The bartender -- Carl -- if he remembered correctly, had helped him up to a room and let him stay until Severus was fully healed. Only then did he even bring up the topic of payment. That wizard was one of the only people to have seen Severus Snape at his worst, and yet he'd never recounted any of his secrets to anyone. Yes, that bartender had been a friendly man.

And then came Voldemort.

Darkness had swept up the whole of Ghoul Lane and turned it into the focal point of evil and wretchedness. Shops were looted, burned, and then replaced by new buildings run by purebloods. Severus had yet to find out what had happened to Carl the Bartender, and for a while didn't even care. Those had been the bad days, years ago, before he'd turned spy.

With one last glance around, Severus left the old pub and headed for the one place he knew he'd find some useful information.

He was already outside when the supposedly sleeping female in the corner opened her eyes and threw off her thin blanket. The cat came over and meowed again for food, but the witch ignored it and walked over to the window to see if Snape was indeed gone.

When she saw he wasn't lurking around outside, she turned back to the cat and said, "He's left, Amycus. Let's go."

In the next moment, the cat was now a wizard. "Really, Alecto, you look stunning in those rags," Amycus said with a snicker. He ceased, after a hard slap stung his face, to glare at her.

"Shut your mouth, or you'll be out hunting for your dinner, cat boy!" she shouted at him.

With that, Alecto crept out the door to the dusty pub, her brother trailing close behind.

-

* * *

"I would've had you, admit it!"

"Heh, not likely, Potter," Mad Eye Moody replied with a huff. "That fruitcake had a pretty good grip on you."

"It's not like I asked her to rip my shirt off," Harry grumbled as he massaged his sore wrist. "She just _flew_ at me. I couldn't get a spell in edgewise."

"_Macero dolor_. You didn't have to, your scar asked for you. Cover it up before anyone else notices," was the growled response he received. Moody stopped for a moment to pull off his hat and duplicate it, his magical eye zooming around and alert all the while. He handed one to the Gryffindor and continued on.

Harry stared at in distaste, but gave in when he heard, "Is that who I think it is?" from someone passing by.

"So, Potter, would you mind telling me why you even followed me in the first place?" Moody grunted even though he knew the answer already - he could practically predict what the boy would say: "_I have to save him or die trying."_ Well, perhaps that was a bit over-the-top, but the Gryffindor behind him did have a bad habit of putting others before himself. It would be admirable had they not been in a war for more than a decade and he their hero.

"Ron's my best friend. I can't just sit around waiting for him to get killed. He'd do the same for me." Harry picked up the speed he was walking to catch up with Moody. In a low tone, he added, "I have to help."

Alastor whipped out his wand and turned around to face Harry, his magical eye fixed upon something in the window of a nearby shop. Pointing his wand directly at the teen's throat, he stepped closer. "The next time I tell you to stay put," he growled menacingly, "you _will_ stay. No arguments."

Keeping his eyes on the wand tip inches from him, Harry replied, "Yes, sir."

Moody narrowed his eyes. "This is no joke, Potter."

Harry raised his head, looked into one normal and one oddly positioned magical eye, and spoke without falter. "I'm not laughing, professor."

The grip on Moody's wand tightened as he ground out, "Mad-Eye, Alastor, or Moody. I am not a professor, therefore, do not address me as such." _Too many memories._ "I can see you're not laughing, Potter, but you _are_ lying. That is not a wise thing to do when you cannot do so convincingly."

At the last sentence, Harry was strangely reminded of a certain Potions master. That thought did nothing to brighten his mood. With a scowl, Harry changed the subject in hopes of getting the wand away from his face. "Why did you jump out at me in the pub anyway, _Moody_? If you were so sure I'd follow, then why the orders to stay at Headquarters? You could have wasted valuable time in finding Ron!" he shouted, causing a few wizards to glance over at them.

"_Constant vigilance_, Potter! If I were the enemy, you'd be dead right now!" Moody's wand came closer as he continued in a fierce whisper, so as not to attract more attention. "Constant vigilance! You need to learn that for all our sakes. Never let your guard down, or you might find it to be the last thing you ever do."

Everything after that seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Moody stepped back and raised his wand to point between the Gryffindor's eyes. For a split second, Harry wondered if the ex-arour in front of him was actually some Death Eater in disguise, but that idea flew out the window when he saw the magical eye go wild in its socket. 'Move!' a voice in his head screamed at him, but he couldn't... Why couldn't he? 'Your wand! Use your wand!'

Harry was just about to reach inside his pocket when Moody bellowed, "_REDUCTO_!"

The Gryffindor leapt back and raised his hands to protect his face out of instinct. He remained that way as he heard the sound of the shattering glass and the screeching of the Banshee's Books owner. Lowering his arms, he looked around cautiously.

The front of Banshee's Books was blown out completely. Torn pages and glass shards were thrown about everywhere, including on the nearest bystanders. Harry could barely see Moody through the cloud of dust and dirt that surrounded him. When more debris had settled on the ground, he saw just what Moody had been after. The ex-arour was binding a wizard with ropes and hauling him over and out of the front of the book shop.

When they reached where Harry was standing, Moody barked, "Come on" Without waiting for a reply, he led the way down the Lane. Harry remained quiet until they reached a brick building that only had a door and a purple-glowing sign.

"The House of Mirrors," Harry read. "What are we doing here?"

Mad Eye poked his wand into the side of his captive a little harder, and the wizard whimpered. Keeping his gaze on the wizard, he replied in a low tone, "It's the closest place that's connected to the Floo Network." They stood there a moment before Moody snapped, "Well, open the door! I've got my hands a bit full." He shook the wizard in his arms as Harry reached for the doorknob. Before he could grasp it, the sign changed from glowing purple to red, and the door swung open.

Harry looked questioningly over at Moody, but the man just walked in with the bound wizard held firmly in his grip.

-

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" Severus snapped at the tiny wizard behind the counter. "He's owned this shop for twenty years!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he does not reside here any longer," the wizard repeated calmly. "I can help you if you are looking for some-"

Severus cut him off with a glare. Even though he'd shortened his height to throw off his two fellow Death Eaters, he was still considerably taller than the new owner of the shop. He was just about to yell again when a chime tinked somewhere in a back room. The small wizard squeaked and waved his wand at the door. Severus didn't pay it any mind. Why should he?

"You will be very sorry if you do not tell me where Mr. Grime is this instant!" Severus pulled out his wand.

"Sir, please, if you need something, I have a large stock in the back."

"I don't need-"

"Where's your Floo?" a voice growled from behind him. Oh, he knew that voice...

Severus stopped mid-sentence, and his whole body tensed up. _Of all the places on this Lane, and he had to come here..._

"In the back," the shopkeeper told him. Moody pushed his captive into the back rooms while his companion remained studying the merchandise. The whole place was covered in mirrors of all shapes and sizes: small and round, tall and rectangular, everything you could think of.

Severus turned to watch him take a glance in the different mirrors. With the duplicate of Moody's hat on, it was hard to get a good look at the skinny wizard. He finally caught sight of the face that represented almost everything he hated in the Wizarding world.

_Potter_.

Snape narrowed his eyes and whipped back around, before he could be caught staring, and rethought his last reply. "Actually, I think I will have a look."

The keeper eyed him warily, but then complied with a reluctant nod of his head. "Follow me."

-

* * *

Harry was meandering around, looking into mirrors that changed the size of your head in the reflection, when he heard a commotion coming from somewhere else in The House of Mirrors. He strained to hear what was being said, but the voices were muffled by the door leading in between the rooms. Thinking that perhaps it was Moody and the wizard he'd caught, Harry walked in to try and help.

The sight that greeted him was not what he'd been expecting. The keeper and the green-haired wizard who had been arguing before were now wrestling on the ground, trying to reach their fallen wands. Harry hesitated, unsure who to help: the keeper or the customer? Then the keeper grabbed one of the wands and blasted the other man off him. The wizard with green hair flew right into a full length mirror.

But, instead of shattering, it absorbed him, taking in the green-haired wizard like a giant amoeba. Harry nearly did a double-take when he saw this.

"What-?" Harry began, but soon found himself on the receiving end of a blasting curse. He was thrown backwards into a wall, and his vision blacked out right after his head impacted the stone.

The shop keeper lowered the wand and took a moment to catch his breath. Then, with a glance at the Floo, walked over to the teen laying on the floor and dragged him over to the mirror that Snape had fallen into. With a great shove, he launched the young wizard forward. He too was apparently _absorbed_ into the reflective surface.

Wiping his brow, the keeper turned and left for the front counter where he was sure that Moody would be looking for his companion. 'I should get more money for this,' he thought with a sigh. 'Well, do not let it ever be said that Dumpling Travers doesn't get the job done.'

* * *

Author note: Thanks to **duj** (for bringing upthat bit about Harry), this chapter actually was easier to write. **excessivelyperky**_-_ I wonder what Snape will do to pass the time now... chess perhaps? Hehe, I loved "Midnight..." A great thanks goes out also to all the reviewers (_lot, Shad, FarretBouncer, Lilith11, duj, and excessivelyperky_). 

Next chapter: You thought seeing Moody was bad for our Potions master? Heh, you ain't seen nothin' yet.


	3. 3: Mad Man Moody

Summary: PostHBP, not slash. Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody meet unexpectedly. Will the murdering spy and the paranoid Auror unite to get a job done to save the war?  
Rating: PG-13 ( T )  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are owned by J.K.Rowling.  
Note: Don't forget to look at my profile for update news!

* * *

**Sugar and Spice**

Chapter Three: Mad Man Moody

"Oh, _really_, Alastor!"

Minerva banished the ropes binding the captured wizard, after shooting a disapproving look in Moody's direction.

For his part, the ex-Auror ignored her and kept a careful eye on the supposedly harmless wizard he'd caught. Apparently, the man had been trying to repair an ancient spellbook and hadn't been "aiming his wand to kill," as Alastor had put it. No one had believed him, the greatest Auror the Ministry of Magic had ever employed, over a shifty book salesman! What was the Wizarding world coming to these days?

Tonks helped the man into the kitchen for some tea and a nice "_Obliviate_" charm. Of course, the last bit was a surprise on her part, but it needed to be done. Moody did not miss the look she gave him for taking up valuable Order time, but he ignored her as well. She was young; she didn't know how bad things could get in war.

_I'm forgetting something_, a little voice whispered somewhere in his head. Alastor rolled his eye around to see from every angle, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Sure, headquarters was a mess and people were yelling across hallways, not to mention the fact that there was an odd stench coming from upstairs, but that was just another normal day in the Black household.

"Alastor, could I have a word?" The Weasley patriarch's unusually low-toned voice drifted from behind him.

Moody turned and ran his magical eye over the other adult wizard. The man looked absolutely worn out. It was, no doubt, a side effect of having a crying wife clinging to him for half the day and working at the Ministry the other half. Moody didn't reply, but followed Arthur into an empty room away from the commotion.

When they were both inside, Arthur shut the door and faced the ex-Auror. "Alastor," he began and then paused, unsure of how to say what he wanted. He'd always been on good terms with Moody, and wasn't very keen on ruining that. But, what had to be said, _had_ to be said, regardless. He finally continued with, "Not everyone with a wand is out to get you. I know you've got due reason to be suspicious, but you can't go around tying up witches and wizards who are going about their daily business."

_I wondered when I would hear this._ Moody took a step forward and narrowed his normal eye at the Weasley. "I was an Auror, I know the Wizarding Laws just as well as you. If there's someone out to attack me, I'll not be standin' and taking it."

Arthur held firm under the gruff man's tone. "Yes, I know, and you shouldn't. But-"

Moody cut him off. "That _salesman_ was not 'going about his daily business', he was out to attack. And I was under the impression we all wanted Potter alive."

"You wasted valuable time in finding my son!" Arthur nearly shouted. Apparently, the Weasley boys didn't get their temper from only their mother.

"Your_ son_ shouldn't have been gallivantin' off to Ghoul Lane, Arthur. They're Gryffindors, they are! You can't take your eyes off them for a second! And while we're on the topic, I'd like to know who let them boys of yours go out alone," Moody finished in a growl.

Mr. Weasley's ears went pink. He'd lost some of the heat behind his words when he replied, "I gave them permission to go if they promised to wait and Floo with Hagrid." When Mr. Weasley sighed, Moody knew what had happened after that. Ghoul Lane was particularly famous for its exotic pet shops, and it would have only taken a moment for a rare animal to catch Hagrid's eye. That moment alone was all that was needed to grab the youngest Weasley boy and haul him off to Merlin-knows-where! It was a predictable scenario and anyone with half the talent Trelawney possessed should have thought of it. Why hadn't they? "They went and only Harry came back," Arthur finished and dropped his gaze to the floor. "This is all my fault," he continued as he ran a hand over his face while Moody stood watching him.

"We'll find him, Arthur, don't you worry about that." Moody attempted to sound reassuring but his voice was just as grave as ever. "If anyone's going to find him, it'll be your lad's pal Potter."

Mr. Weasley perked up a bit at hearing Harry's name. "Amazing, isn't he?" he asked, referring to Harry. Moody grunted in response but he secretly thought the same of their young savior. If Potter kept up with this record, he'd take Mad-Eye Moody's title for best Auror in Ministry history. Mad-Eye himself wasn't too sure how he felt about that yet, but there wasn't much he could do to prevent it. He was not about to go up to the boy and yell, "_If_ _you save one more person, you'll be off to Azkaban_!" No, that would not go over well with anyone. They'd all think he was being impersonated again.

But, then again, perhaps not, since most thought him to have lost his mind some years back. His so-called "mistake" earlier just raised the possibility that much more in everyone's mind. In conversations he'd overheard, Mad-_Eye_ Moody was quickly becoming Mad-_Man_ Moody. What was an ex-Auror to do? Alastor was brought out of this stream of thought by the other man's next question.

"Did you happen to see Harry when you returned? Molly's been asking after him every hour and no one can seem to find..." Mr. Weasley trailed off as he saw the look on the ex-Auror's face. "Alastor?"

But Moody wasn't listening any longer. His mind was far away in a place called Ghoul Lane... the very place he had left behind the boy who was supposed to save them all. He'd forgotten the most important boy on the Light side in a place filled to brim with evil wizards, places, and objects.

_This day couldn't possibly get any worse_, he thought as he marched to the Floo with a confused Arthur Weasley hot on his heels.

---

* * *

"_You told me that only people you _trusted_ would be able to get through the wards!"_

"_My dear brother, that is nothing like what I told you! 'No one can pass the wards unless I am aware of it.' That is entirely different," the woman insisted._

"_You knew! You knew he was coming, and yet, you said nothing about it!"_

"_And your point being _what_, Odos?"_

"_I cannot believe this," the man whispered incredulously. "My sister, what has changed you? Whatever have I done to you that would make you act this way?" He grasped her hands in his and pleaded with his eyes to tell him the truth, but the witch wrenched her small hands from his grip and narrowed her eyes. With a sigh, the man stepped back a few paces and surveyed his sibling from where he now stood across the room. She seemed unconcerned with the man in the next moment, as she studied her primly shaped fingernails and rubbed away imaginary dirt from them. When it was evident he would get no reply, the man before her continued on with a more resigned tone. "I gave you a home, I gave you food, and I protected you in the first war. How can you turn your back on me now?"_

_The woman looked away for a moment and took in a long breath before she replied, "It was necessary, Odos. Just think of what he would do to Gabby! My sweet little daughter in the hands of that monster! She would be ravaged, and then she would be killed. I will not condemn my child to such horrors." By the end, her eyes were wide in a perfect imitation of Professor Trelawney of Hogwarts. That alone was enough to see that this grown witch was lying through her teeth, and doing a pretty lousy job of it. She didn't give one whit about any child, her's or otherwise._

_The man stared back at her with his moon-like eyes. _How can she just sit there like nothing matters? _he wondered sadly. "You are a fool, Olivia. He will come after you both." With one last glance around, he turned and headed out the door, and set his mind about finding a safer location._

_The next day, Ollivanders Wand Shop was empty._

----

* * *

Severus grunted as he rolled over onto his back. _Since when do I sleep on the floor?_ he wondered as he struggled to open his eyes. What he saw made them widen, then snap closed again. _I'm dreaming,_ he reasoned with himself. _Or, I'm dead._ A bitter laugh escaped him despite the thoughts rushing through his head. _Maybe someone has finally taken pity on me and just poisoned my wine._ Severus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case. Poison would be too quick for him. He was destined to die at the hand of the Dark Lord, thoroughly tortured and mentally broken. 

Cautiously, he lifted his eyelids a second time. There above him was none other than himself.

He stared for a moment than reached out slowly in front of him and immediately drew back his had as his "other self" did the same. Was this some kind of joke? Had Albus tried again to-

Severus closed his eyes once more as a stab of pain cut through his nearly nonexistent heart. _Albus isn't here_, he yelled at himself silently. _You killed him, or have you forgotten so soon?_

Letting out a long breath, he returned to studying what was above him. The figure lay motionless and just scowled back at him. Snape was determining if he'd be fast enough to catch his impersonator off guard. _What have I got to lose? We can't just stare at each other forever. Three... two... _Severus snapped out his wand from his pocket and stiffened as he was met with the other's wand pointed right at his head. _Well that was just a brilliant idea._

A giggle from somewhere to his right drew his attention and he aimed in its direction. His other self forgotten, Snape used his free arm to lift himself up while he kept his wand steady. Severus narrowed his eyes at the source of the laughter. A small girl, about ten or eleven he guessed, was huddled in the far corner with her arms around her knees. He was slightly irritated to see that the child didn't look even mildly afraid of the wand he held directly at her.

With a grin, the girl said quietly, "Reflection."

He watched her closely. _What is that supposed to mean?_ _Reflection?_

Severus had to overcome the urge to slap his hand to his head as understanding dawned. _For the love of Merlin... you bloody idiot._ He glanced up and scowled at his other self. _My own reflection_.

"Why?" the small child asked him suddenly, and he turned his gaze to her.

"Why what?" he returned harshly, glaring in her as if daring her to continue questioning. She gave him no reply, and he snapped, "Well?" Silence reigned again. Severus growled and stepped toward her and this time was rewarded with a small whimper from her as she tried desperately to crawl away. Snape didn't pay it much mind and came up close to the child and kneeled down. "Who are you?"

The girl closed her eyes tightly and willed the tall man to go away. She did not get her wish though, as she felt him grip her arm and shake her slightly. She cried out and flung her free hand to cover her mouth and pressed her eyelids down more firmly. The tall man shook her again, but that just made her scrunch herself into an even smaller ball.

The Tall Man pried the hand away from her face. She expected a bottle to be shoved at her, but was surprised to find out she'd been wrong. She heard him sigh, and his tone was calmer when he spoke.

_And here I thought I was finished with children. Just bloody wonderful. _"I will not harm you."

It was as simple as that. Those five little words were said somewhat gentler than before, and she felt safe enough to take a peek at him. The Tall Man was watching her closely, no longer glaring and frightening. Well, not too frightening, anyway.

Severus was about to try again for an answer to his questions when a rustling sound came from behind him. He spun around, his wand held at the ready, and looked down at the prone figure that had somehow gone unnoticed until now. Black, unruly hair was all he needed to see before he knew the other wizard's identity. For the second time that night, Severus felt a wave of surprise and hatred run over him.

'_Coward,_' his mind echoed to him and he gripped his wand even tighter. _Do not lose control_, he told himself firmly, not that it helped tame his raging emotions overly much.

The form at his feet moved again, his head shifting from one side to the other almost as if he were captured in a dream. Severus was just about to give the teen a not-so-happy awakening when the mirrored walls shuddered. He looked around cautiously but could not see anything new. That changed when a new body came flying through some invisible opening in one of the mirrors and landed in heap a few feet away.

Severus cursed his luck for the thousandth time when he saw the person was yet another one of his old "friends" from the Order of the Phoenix.

----

* * *

"Where." _Thunk._

"Is." _Thunk._

"He." _Thunk._

Dumpling Travers was currently laying in a heap on the floor of the House of Mirrors, panting as he saw spots dance before his eyes. He had been prepared for a couple of jinxes that the ex-Auror might have thrown at him, but he wasn't expecting to be thrown against every wall in his shop. Well, technically, the shop belonged to an old Potions master who was tied up (literally) somewhere in the Ministry, but he was running it for now.

Travers felt himself leave the floor again and groaned when he slammed into the ceiling, then crashed back down. Now that one had hurt. '_Enough is enough_,' he thought.

"In the back," he gasped out. "He's in the room in the back. Please, no more!" Travers begged in his most pathetic voice. Inside he was laughing at the stupidity of his attacker.

Moody leveled his wand at the flustered shopkeeper. "And why should I believe you?"

'_Damn._' Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he'd thought. '_Well, no matter._'

Travers locked eyes with Moody. '_Legilimens!_'

The ex-Auror jumped back, startled. He could protect his mind just as well as the next wizard, but that one second pause was just enough time for Travers to get the better of him. With unnatural power, Alastor was blasted backwards and crashed into the wall that he'd just used as a tormentor for the shopkeeper.

Travers aimed his wand before Moody could recover. '_Confundo Illegibilus!_'

Alastor grabbed his head with both hands as he fought to keep the world from spinning before him. He scrambled to come up with a coherent thought. _Get-move-spell-stop!_

"There is nothing wrong," Travers guided his mind. "You are dreaming."

Moody's normal eye glazed over as he lost his previous train of thought. "I am dreaming," Alastor agreed groggily. He shook his head to clear it but that only made the floor tilt again. Instead, he leaned his throbbing head back against the stone wall he'd flown into earlier.

The shopkeeper decided to have a bit of fun now that he had the great ex-Auror at his mercy. "You are terrified of the color orange." He had to keep himself from laughing at the horror on Moody's face. "_Orange._"

Alastor shivered at the mention of the word.

Travers suddenly became very serious and determined. He had to chose his next words very carefully, he knew. "You must not let any harm come to the wizard Severus Snape. He is your greatest ally; protect him with your life."

"Protect," Alastor echoed with a nod of his head.

"Go through that door," the shopkeeper pointed to his right, "and walk into the largest mirror. Do not tell anyone who gave you these orders." It would not do to be captured by the entire Order of the Phoenix, so no one could know of him.

Without another word, Alastor got to his feet and left the main showroom of the House of Mirrors.

Dumpling jumped nearly a foot in the air when the door chimed to alert a new customer.

"Ah, Mr. Odos. What can I do for you today?" he asked politely, as if he hadn't just captured three of the most powerful wizards in the Order.

While the man told him what he needed, Dumpling couldn't help but wonder if his plan was going to work. '_Merlin help me, I must be losing my mind._'

* * *

_AN_: A point to anyone who can tell me who Odos is. Another point for anyone who can tell me the little girl's name. One last point to all those who can guess correctly the next two people (after Moody) to be trapped in the mirror. It's gonna be crowded! 

Oh! Who liked Goblet of Fire? I thought it was great compared to the last one (they left too much out!). I love to hear Neville say: "Oh no, I've killed Harry Potter!"


End file.
